Kafuri National Oil Company
The Kafuri National Oil Company (Standard Majatran: شركة النفط الوطنية; tr. Sharikat al-Naft al-Watania) commonly known as KNOC or more commonly as Sharnaft. Kafuri National Oil Company is wholly owned by the government of Kafuristan and is widely considered to be the worlds largest producer of oil, gas and petroleum products due to the seemingly infinite reserves of oil and natural gas that Kafuristan has. Sharnaft is underneath the authority of the President of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan but is nominally overseen by the Ministry of Trade, Industry and Oil. All oil, gas and petroleum related operations in Kafuristan are overseen or handled by Sharnaft. Sharnaft has numerous subsidies which handle a majority of its business. Subsidiaries including KafuriTransOil, which handles some 60% of oil transportation, KafuriTransGas, which handles nearly 75% of gas transportation and maintains the extensive pipelines throughout Kafuristan. Kafuri Oil and Gas Exploration Company (KOGEC) is responsible for all exploration and production. Kafuri Oil and Gas Shipping (KOGAS) is responsible for nearly all shipping of oil, gas and petroleum based products. The Chairman and CEO of the Kafuri National Oil Company is appointed by the President in conjunction with recommendations from the Ministry of Trade, Industry and Oil. KNOC reportedly employees over 350,000 Kafuris; making it one of the largest employers in Kafuristan. The current Chairman and CEO is Rafeeq al-Kazemi, appointed in January, 4522. History Kafuri National Oil Company was founded shortly after the discovery of oil in Kafuristan in the early to late 19th century. President al-Sadhi appointed veteran COO of the Kafuri Oil and Gas Shipping company Rafeeq al-Kazemi as the new Chairman and CEO of KNOC. al-Kazemis first action as Chairman and CEO was enlisting the Republican Guard and other units of the Armed Forces of Kafuristan to re-capture numerous oilfields and administration complexes to ensure the flow of oil, gas and petroleum products. The largest oilfield in Kafuristan is located in Jerze'har at Jablemmanet, which has been the site of two violent battles in which both battles the Republican Guard were victorious in re-capturing the oilfields and administration complexes. Operation Black Gold (4522) was considered a resounding success by April, 4522 with the recapture of nearly every oilfield in Kafuristan by the Republican Guard and elements of the Armed Forces of Kafuristan. Chairman and CEO al-Kazemi stated that by January, 4523 that oil and gas production in Kafuristan would be returned to 75% and by January, 4524 that oil and gas production would be hovering at 98%. The government of Kafuristan struck a deal with the government of Vanuku in August, 4524 to sell 15% of the oilfield rights in Kafuristan to Vanukuean oil and gas companies. The investment promises that Vanukuean companies will hire 50% of their workforce in Kafuri's and will use KNOC's subsidiaries for a wide variety of services. The deal was lauded by President al-Sadhi and KNOC leader Rafeeq al-Kazemi.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=1605&p=146082#p146082 "Substantial Investment In Kafuristan's National Energy Companies" Forwards Vanuku! August, 4525 http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=3913&start=370#p146109 "President lauds economic growth and investment" Kafuri Majatran News Agency September, 4524 Management and leadership Business operations Subsidiaries *Kafuri Oil and Gas Refining Company (KOGARC) *KafuriTransOil (KATO) *KafuriTransGas (KATRAG) *Kafuri Oil and Gas Exploration Company (KOGEC) *Kafuri Oil and Gas Shipping (KOGAS) References and sources Category:National oil and gas companies Category:Corporations in Kafuristan